Protecting My Dark Angel
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Mad Mod makes a terrible mistake during a fight with the Titans.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

PROTECTING MY DARK ANGEL

Around two thirty in the afternoon the alarm announced trouble inside the Titans Tower. The heroic teens ran out of their home and ten minutes later they arrived at a museum Mad Mod was currently destroying.

"Face it, Mad Mod, the only history you're ever going to make is the world's dumbest villains' list!" Robin hissed bo-staff in hand. (Ugh! I hate cheesy hero banter, but I had to do it.) "Ah! There you are my duckies!" Mad Mod greeted. The Titans glared at the strange magical man.

"Titans go!" Robin cried, beginning the battle between the heroes and villain.

Beast Boy turned into a flying squirrel to distract Mad Mod, but he got electrocuted by Mod's cane leaving him indisposed for the moment.

Cyborg blasted the Brit with his canon causing the villain to crash into the wall behind him.

Starfire threw her fire bolts at Mod, who then fell backwards when he tried to stand back up.

Raven tried to grab the old man with her powers, but he pushed a button on his cane causing the ground to shake and make all the Titans fall to the floor.

Raven fell closest to Mad Mod, who grinned evilly at the fallen dark bird and stepped over to her while raising his cane to strike the empath.

Robin helped himself back up and realized what the villain was going to do. He quickly ran over to protect Raven's limp body with his cape. (Don't ask why he just didn't knock Mad Mod out, because I don't know. Maybe Robin wasn't quick enough and the cane was too close to Raven's body.)

Raven was still dizzy from the fall that she couldn't move herself away from the descending cane, all she could brace herself for the first strike. It never came; however, she did hear the cane crack and a pain filled groan. Turning to see what was blocking her from the pain she gasped when she saw it was Robin.

'What is he doing? Is he actually taking the beating for me?' Raven asked herself.

The cane came down multiple times on Robin's small frame and Raven could see that he was close to passing out. The other three Titans were starting to stir, and when they saw the scene playing out before them they became furious. Starfire threw her starbolts at Mad Mod making him step away. Cyborg punched the man in the jaw.

"Robin, stay with me. Don't go anywhere, promise?" Raven spoke to her leader trying to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness.

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and slammed Mad Mod into another wall with is tail. The Brit slumped over in defeat. Beast Boy and Starfire ran over to help the two birds while Cyborg handled cuffing Mad Mod.

"Are you guys okay?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

"We're fine." Robin panted out.

"No, you're not. Come on, I'm taking you home." Raven said, her tone daring him to argue with her.

Robin didn't bother as Raven teleported them both home. Beast Boy and Starfire went with Cyborg to take Mad Mod to jail. When the two birds arrived back at the tower, Raven sat the boy on a medical bed.

"Really, Raven, I'm fine." Robin protested.

Raven ignored him while taking bandage wrap and alcohol cleaning pads from a cabinet. Laying the items down on a table she picked up a pair of scissors. "I have to cut your shirt." She explained.

Robin nodded in agreement.

Raven stood behind him removing his shirt carefully trying to not cause him unnecessary pain. Picking up the cleaning pads she washed away the dry blood while making sure the open slashes wouldn't get infected. A silence came over the room making Raven feel uncomfortable next to her leader's half naked body.

"Robin, why did you take the beating? Are you that stupid?" Raven demanded, trying to distract back to why they were here instead of ogling the boy's muscles.

"Excuse me?" Robin looked at her bewildered.

Raven grabbed the bandage wrap to finish his treatment. "Look don't think I don't appreciate what you did, but you didn't-"

"_Yes._ I _did,_" Robin interrupted her then pulled her in front of him, "If I hadn't protected you, you would be sitting on this table instead of me. I'm not sure what I would have done. I can't stand the thought of you ever getting hard."

Raven smiled, but it quickly vanished. "I feel the same way, but you do understand considering the line of work we've gotten ourselves into I am bound to get hurt every now and then."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin smiled and welcomed her into her arms before pulling his beautiful bird into a deep passionate kiss.

Sorry about the fight scene, I'm still working on those. Anyway I hope you like it and please review!


End file.
